A Different Future
by jordan.honeycutt.7
Summary: Diggie sees a future where he and Maddie are not together. Diggie/Maddie Josh/Maddie


Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is able to see the multiple timelines of a person through skin to skin contact.  
During a cuddle session at night, they decide to see how Person B's life would be like had they never met them.  
They then begin to cry when they see that B looks a lot happier than they do with A

From: OTP Prompts Tumblr

Diggie had a gift but he couldn't fully explain it. At first it was disorienting then he learned to control it. He could see how people's lives would turn out if things had gone differently. He saw how different his mom's life would be if she had never met his dad. One day he saw how Liv's life would have been different if she had never gone to Hollywood. The one person he had never attempted to see was Maddie's life. It was scary to think that her life could be totally different without him in it. Then one night they were watching a movie at her house and he forgot to control his ability. She leaned on him and he saw a different future for her.

 _There was a flash of light and then Diggie shook his head. He looked around and everything was slightly blurry. He shook his head again and his eyes focused. He was at Stephen's Point High and it confused him. He was supposed to be watching a movie with Maddie. It took a second but he realized he was seeing a different timeline. The only way to get out of this was to play along until the end of the "scenario." The best way to end it would be to find Maddie. He walked around for a minute and then saw a glimpse of blonde hair. The head turned and he saw it was Maddie._

" _Hey Maddie," he held his arms out to her._

" _Hey, Diggie," she looked hurt._

" _What's wrong?" he frowned a little._

 _Just then he saw Josh come from around the corner, "Oh hey Diggie," he greeted him._

" _Hey Josh, Diggie realized where the timeline was going._

" _You ready for our date?" Josh asked Maddie._

" _Of course," Maddie's face lit up._

" _Let's get going then. I'll see you around Diggie," Josh shook Diggie's hand._

" _See you guys," Diggie trailed off._

 _The scene suddenly changed and Diggie was standing outside at a park. He saw Josh and Maddie laughing watching the clouds. Josh looked a little older than before and Maddie was wearing a WNBA sweatshirt. Diggie walked over to them but they didn't seem to notice him._

" _This is a lot of fun," Josh admitted as he pointed at a cloud._

" _Admit it, I make incredible dates," Maddie put her hand on his chest._

" _You, Maddie Rooney, make incredible dates," Josh laughed._

" _Bam what!" Maddie practically screamed._

" _You know, I have something for you," Josh smiled._

" _You didn't have to get me anything," Maddie tried to say._

" _It's kind of a big deal," Josh smiled even wider as he pulled a little black box out of the basket._

" _No way," Maddie whispered._

 _It took all of Diggie's self control not to yell. He wasn't sure they could even see him but he didn't want to chance it._

" _Maddie Rooney, would you give me the privledge of marrying you?" Josh lifted the box to reveal a ring._

" _Of course I would!" Maddie leaped up hugging him._

 _The scene changed again and Diggie was sitting in the fifth row of a church. He looked down and saw he was wearing a suit and tie. Josh was standing at the front looking nervously at the back of the room. The bride's music started and the crowd stood up. Diggie stood up with them and his breath caught in his chest. Maddie looked stunning in her wedding dress. She was escorted by her dad and he had tears in his eyes. As she walked past Diggie she made eye contact with him and he nodded. She smiled at him and turned her eyes back to the front. Josh had the biggest grin on his face that Diggie had ever seen and Maddie was smiling just as wide back at him._

" _Dearly beloved we are here to celebrate the marriage of Josh Wilcox and Maddie Rooney. Before we start, if anyone has any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _The silence was deafening to Diggie's ears but he knew he couldn't say anything. The way Maddie had looked at Josh had told him everything he needed to know. The rest of the ceremony seemed to blend together and it was over before Diggie knew it. He felt numb as he walked out of the church and towards his car._

" _Hey Digs," he heard Liv's voice behind him._

" _Hey Liv," he couldn't hid the sadness in his voice._

" _That was tough wasn't it?" he heard the care in her voice._

" _Yeah it was, they were made to be together though," Diggie looked at the ground._

" _Hey, you'll be okay," Liv hugged him._

" _I hope so. One day I will be but thank you," he said to Liv._

" _Of course, you are still my friend," Liv let go and headed back to the church, "I'll see you around."_

" _I'll see you," Diggie looked to where Josh and Maddie were leaving. In his heart he knew he had to let her go._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Diggie, are you okay?" Diggie flashed back to the real world when he heard Maddie's voice.

"Yeah, why?" Diggie felt exhausted.

"You were crying. Are you sure you're okay?" Maddie looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay," Diggie smiled at her.

"Okay," Maddie didn't looked convinced but she laid back down on her shoulder. This time thought Diggie made sure he couldn't see her with someone else.

"I don't tell you this enough but I love you. I really do," Diggie told her.

Maddie looked up at him, "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **AN: I am not a Josh/Maddie shipper or anything. I just saw this prompt and thought it made perfect sense.**


End file.
